osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 8A: The Calming Osomatsu
is the first half of the eighth episode of Osomatsu-san. Charcters *The Sextuplets *Totoko *Iyami *Shonosuke *Dayon *Dekapan *Chibita *Hatabo Plot A Mysterious Murder The episode starts off on a dark and stormy night, as a crow flies past, a house is shown. Inside the house, there is a dead body and blood that says "Mas". The corpse is then revealed to be none other than Karamatsu. The Police Arrive In the daylight hours, the police officers, Jyushimatsu, and Todomatsu are investigating the murder when Choromatsu happens to join them. Todomatsu tells him that the victim, Karamatsu died after being stabbed in the back. The murder weapon is shown and it appears to be a large knife. As with there being not enough evidence and not knowing about the suspect, Choromatsu thinks that the case might end up being cold; however, none of them are aware that near the entrance, Ichimatsu is there, wearing a hockey mask and knifes covered in blood. Lousy Detective Crashing through the house's window, The Calming Detective Osomatsu arrives. Choromatsu tells Todomastu that the detective has been in over two thousand unsolved murder investigations, and that his purpose is to bring a calm atmosphere to the crime scene. Osomastu then goes over to the spot where Karamatsu had been murdered, and begins destroying the evidence and tells Jyushimastu that he has a delayed reaction; the police start laughing. Todomatsu yells at Choromatsu that the evidence had been lost. Osomatsu walks over and tells him that he's solved the mystery. He says that the culprit is somewhere in the world, the police start laughing again until a scream is heard... This Case Isn't Going Anywhere After hearing the scream, Osomatsu, Choromatsu, and Ichimatsu (who is holding a knife) run throughout the house until Osomastu runs to the bathroom. However, in a nearby bedroom, an elderly lady has been murdered in the same way Karamatsu had been killed. Choromatsu tells him that the suspect might still be in the building. Osomatsu then declares that the suspect is somewhere inside the mansion. He Finally Gets It After being fed up with the unsolved crime, Todomastu calls Osomastu an idiot, the whole police begin to laugh again; but this time, he also laughs saying that he feels completely at ease and no longer feels irritated. More Unsolved Deaths In the kitchen, a maid has been murdered in the same fashion as the other two. As Osomatsu is explaining how the woman died, he accidentally stabs one of the police officers in the stomach, Todomatsu slaps him and the policemen laugh. Then the men see a hanged Totoko; as Osomastu tries to look up her skirt, he gets slapped again. He also roasts yams on a burning Dayon, chisels on a frozen Dekapan, pushes a dead Ichimatsu off the roof, picks oden off a stabbed Chibita, puts flags around a dead Hatabo, and even writes "Sheeeh!" on a decomposing Iyami. Finally Solved As the men are enjoying a dinner, there is a giant pile of corpses laying in the corner. Then, the killer is revealed to be Shonosuke wearing a ski mask, who came out of hiding because he was feeling really calm and later gets arrested. The episode ends with Todomatsu saying that he shouldn't be irritated as he works, and Choromatsu saying that Osomatsu has five million in debt and thus gets an allowance from his family. Gallery Trivia *Nearly all the paintings in Karamatsu's house are drawn to look like Iyami. *The pose that Osomatsu had made is a reference to Sailor Moon, in which she makes a similar pose. Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes